Sunrise
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne/Batman: established relationship. Jim lies awake with Bruce sleeping beside him, enjoying the sunrise. He decides he wants Bruce to watch it with him, but things don't go as planned. This is smut, and PWP. Lemon


_Alright, so people who have read my work before….this is something I've never really tried. I've read a few but….yeah. I'm blushing just writing this…._

_Warning: This contains smut, lots of it. As well as male on male relations. If either of those things bugs you this story probably isn't for you. _

_Credit for the inspiration for this story goes to: Christine Cunningham. If you are a fan of Bruce/Gordon you definitely need to check out her blog, it's bloody fantastic._

http:/ cunningham christine. blogspot. com/ (remove the spaces)

_Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. _

_**Sunrise**_

He lay in bed, his head propped up on the plush pillows behind him, watching the sunrise through the penthouse windows. The room was bathed in light reds and oranges, giving it a feeling of calm.

Jim sighed and nestled further back into the pillows, utterly content for the first time in quite a while. The bed suddenly shifted as the lump beside him gave a small whimper. He shushed it gently, stroking down the blanket-covered back. The lump quieted after a moment and went back to its previous heavy breathing.

Jim smiled gently, his eyes shifting back to the sunrise before glancing back at his lover once again. He thought for a moment about waking the younger man, of pulling him into his arms and watching the sunrise together, but quickly banished the thought. Bruce had just gotten in a little over an hour ago, returning from the cave with over sixty stitches, bruised ribs, and an utterly exhausted smile. He'd offered Jim a small greeting of _"Hey."_ Before collapsing onto the bed, falling asleep before his head had even touched the pillow, his soft snores filling the room.

Jim decided to risk it, smoothing his hand over the blanket, gently tugging at it until Bruce's face became visible. He ran his thumb over his lover's cheeks, smiling when Bruce unconsciously began leaning into his palm. Bruce gave a breathy sigh, his eyes fluttering open. He gazed up at Jim sleepily, offering a small smile before nuzzling his face once more into his lover's palm. Jim gave a soft chuckle, scooping the still half-asleep Bruce into his arms. The younger man protested softly, "Sleep, 'm too early." but settled again after a few moments, relaxing in Jim's arms.

Jim carded his fingers through Bruce's hair, pressing a kiss to the dosing man's temple. He shifted them gently, sitting up more against the pillows and moving Bruce so that he rested between his legs, his broad back against his chest. He smoothed his hands down the younger man's bare chest, his fingers running over the combination of muscle and scar tissue. Bruce shuddered beneath his fingers, his eyes blinking open in the still dim light.

"Not going to let me sleep Commissioner?" Bruce teased softly, a gentle smile coming to play about the corners of his lips.

Jim merely returned his lover's smile with one of his own, a hand reaching to cup Bruce's face and pull him closer. Their lips met gently at first, teasing the other. Jim ran his tongue along Bruce's lips, waiting patiently until they opened for him before delving inside, causing the young man to let out a breathy moan. He pulled away slowly, his hand still cupping Bruce's face, his thumb running over his cheekbones.

"Still want to sleep?" He teased, leaning forward to nip at the bruised lips of his partner.

Bruce moaned, turning so that he faced Jim completely, thrusting his suddenly raging erection into Jim's upper thigh. "Does it look like I want to sleep now?"

"No." Jim laughed before reaching forward and grabbing Bruce's neck, pulling him down so that their lips smashed together, tongues dancing between their open mouths and teeth clicking.

Bruce's hands were everywhere, running through his hair, up his shirt. Jim finally became frustrated and pulled away from their kiss to grab at them, pinning them at the younger man's sides. He knew Bruce could overpower him if he wanted to, but he had found during the few months he had been with the man that Bruce enjoyed submission, he was confident he wouldn't pull away.

He reached down, careful of the man's injuries, flipping them so that Bruce lay beneath him. He moved his hands up, still holding onto Bruce's, effectively pinning them above him. He held on with one hand, reaching down and feeling around the floor of the bed for the tie he had discarded last night. He found it after a few moments and returned to his position of straddling the younger man's hips, Bruce's cock throbbing beneath him.

He placed Bruce's hands against the railings of the headboard, running his tie around Bruce's hands before tying it in a knot around the railing, tugging against it to make sure it was secure. Finding it to be to his liking he returned to his prize, subconsciously licking his lips as he gazed down at his partner.

"Jim…" Bruce gave a breathy moan, bucking his hips up into Jim's own, his cock aching.

Jim shushed him gently, leaning down to nuzzle at Bruce's exposed neck. He nipped at it gently, kissing away any marks he had left before continuing downward. He kissed along the length of a scar, his tongue darting out to lick at the puckered skin.

Bruce gave another moan, his hips thrusting softly into the man above him.

Jim smiled before continuing, kissing around a puckered nipple before enveloping it in his mouth, sucking gently at the pointed nub. He lathed over it with his tongue before releasing it, giving its twin equal treatment before moving further down. He kissed and licked at the scars adorning the young man's abdomen, going even lower, stopping when he reached the top of Bruce's pants.

He paused before pulling back, getting up from his previous position. Bruce whined faintly, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he fought against his lust. Jim smiled, tugging at the sweat pants until they began to slide down his lover's hips. Bruce's erection sprang free into the morning air, making him moan as the cold air caressed his cock.

Jim threw the pants onto the floor, grinning down at the now completely naked man beneath him. His fingers reached forward, ghosting over Bruce's cock, making the younger man shudder and release a quiet moan. He grasped it gently, taking a few moments to feel the weight of it in his palm before sliding his hand down. He stroked softly, his other hand reaching forward to cup Bruce's balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Bruce gave a soft cry, his hips thrusting into Jim's hands. He shuddered as the hand cupping his balls suddenly left, fingers caressing his perineum. He gave a louder cry, his hips bucking into the air.

Jim smiled, loving the effect that his action's had on the younger man. Bruce's eyes were squeezed shut tightly, his hands tugging at the restraints. His breath came in loud pants, moans occasionally sounding. He twisted his hand on his cock, his thumb rubbing at the tip, spreading the precum that had begun to drip down the sides of the head. He used it as lubricant to coat his fingers before he released Bruce's cock, trailing his fingers down until he found his puckered entrance. He pushed a finger in gently, slowly thrusting it in and out, stretching him. When Bruce began to push back onto his finger he gently slipped another in, scissoring them and gently stretching Bruce's entrance as much as he could.

Bruce gave a loud moan beneath him, "More." He begged, his hips thrusting onto Jim's fingers. "More please Jim."

Jim added another finger, reaching deeper inside his loved until he hit something that made Bruce scream, his hips bucking wildly. He pulled back a bit, not reaching deep enough to hit it again but still thrusting his fingers in and out of Bruce's body. He smirked when Bruce cried out beneath him, attempting to shove his hips further down and force Jim to hit his prostate again.

"You ready?" Jim leaned down, his fingers still thrusting in and out of Bruce's entrance as he kissed him gently.

Bruce nodded, beyond the point where he could form words.

Jim pulled his fingers from the younger man's body, flinching when Bruce cried out again, tugging against his bonds. He shed his own clothes quickly, giving his own cock a few strokes to spread his own precum before climbing back onto the bed, resting his cock against Bruce's entrance as he leaned forward to kiss him again, tugging his lover's legs up until they went up around his hips.

"I love you." He whispered before pushing forward, his cock sliding easily into his partner. Bruce sighed beneath him, feeling full once more. Jim allowed him a few seconds to adjust before he pulled back, letting just the head of his cock remain inside before slamming back inside. Bruce yelped and gave a loud moan, thrusting his hips back to meet Jim thrust for thrust.

Jim panted, his hips snapping forward until he heard Bruce release a loud cry, his teeth biting into his lower lip. He aimed for that spot again, pleased when Bruce cried out again and again. He let go of Bruce's hips with one hand to reach forward and begin tugging at his cock, making the younger man shudder beneath him, his inner walls contracting at the same time his cock erupted, cum splattering between his and Jim's stomachs, dripping down Jim's hand as he continued to thrust. Bruce's walls continued to milk him and he grunted as he came, shooting his seed deep into the younger man's body.

Jim reached forward shakily after a moment, untying the knot before collapsing on top of Bruce, closing his eyes when strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Love you too Jim."

_Fin :)_

_Hope you liked it, I've never done something like this before so comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
